1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the mounting of wheel spinners and, more particularly, to a wheel spinner nut adapter for securing a wheel spinner to a wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile wheels held in place by spinner nuts, i.e. spinners, are a well known and familiar sight among racing and competition vehicles. Additionally, a number of sports cars and boats, imported and domestic, have been provided with wire wheels or light alloy wheels which are mounted on the vehicle by spinner nuts. Wheels of this type are commonly referred to as knock-off wheels.
Normally the user of a wheel spinner nut first bolts a hub adapter to the automobile. He then places the wheel on the automobile. He then place the wheel on the hub adapter. Then he screws the wheel spinner nut on the hub adapter and tightens it. The user is generally limited to use of the particular wheel manufacturer's wheel spinner nut which has a particularly sized taper for accommodating the hub adapter and wheel hub.
As will be disclosed below, the present invention allows use of a different sized wheel spinner nut than that used by a particular manufacturer.